


Brotherly Advice

by Yankingthechain



Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, Dean coming to terms, Destiel - Freeform, F/M, M/M, Professor!AU, Recovering!Sam, Supportive Winchester Bro's, brotherly chats, depressed!Sam (is getting help), ex-addict!Sam, gay!Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-05
Updated: 2017-07-05
Packaged: 2018-11-23 15:52:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11405631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yankingthechain/pseuds/Yankingthechain
Summary: So Dean's met the new guy at work, and he's feeling a little mixed up about the whole thing. Naturally, he goes to his little brother for advice.Alternatively called;5 times Dean went to Sam for advice + the one time Sam went to him





	Brotherly Advice

1.

"So there's this guy, his name's Castiel-"

"Weird name, is it religious?"

"Sam."

Sam's eyebrows went up dorkily and he waved his hand apologetically, "Sorry, butting in, sorry, go on." Sam watched his brother sit on the edge of his bed, his face in a scowl as he stroked absently at his chin, one thing Sam had noticed through the years was that Dean always acted as if he had a full, woodsman beard, instead of the weird stubble he had because he refused to use modern razors. 

"So Castiel, he's this new guy at my work." Dean paused, and squinted, as if the navy walls of Sam's bedroom would have the answers to the question that he had yet to ask. "And his room is opposite mine, because apparently it's natural to put a theology teacher in the goddamned physics department. And like, I dunno man, there's something off about him."

For a brief second, Sam didn't answer, knowing that he had to treat this situation very delicately, as Dean was usually opposed to the fact that he generally liked men, and decided that whenever he genuinely fancied someone, he should pick a fight with them. He had admitted it, previously, when very drunk and binge watching Dr.Sexy, that maybe he appreciated how the cowboy boots made the protagonist's ass looked more than a typical straight guy should. 

"What do you mean, off about him?"

Dean's eyebrows knitted together and he swung sideways on the bed, Sam winced at the soles of Dean's dusty boots coming into contact of his freshly pressed duvet cover, but he repressed the urge to nag, because this was his big brother and he asking for advice, something that was unusual for him which meant that he was either really confused, or he knew the answer and needed Sam to reaffirm it. Dean shrugged off his leather jacket and that's how Sam knew it was serious, Dean was the only physics professor in the entire university who dressed like a t-bird, he probably too was the only professor under the age of forty in that place also. 

"I mean, he's young enough, I think he's around my age. But he acts like he's never ever spoken to a human being before. Also-he wore a yellow shirt. And not like, weird pastel yellow that just reminds me of Easter at mom's-fuck remind me to call mom-but like, genuine mustard yellow and he rolled the sleeves up and tucked it into really, really tight black pants. And I'm like, who wears mustard? He looks like a bee? And I told him that and he just, it was like I'd given him the best compliment ever? Because apparently he loves bees?" Dean ranted with wide eyes, gesturing wildly at his brother with his hands and shaking his head to emphasis his point. 

Sam frowned, unaware of how to go on, "Bee's are dying at an alarming rate." He offered meekly, and Dean threw himself down on the striped duvet cover dramatically letting out a huff of air. 

"That's exactly what he said as well. Fuck, he gave me a lecture about how we can save them and next thing I know I'm at the fucking Home Depot buying a solitary bee garden, what the fuck is a solitary bee? Is there like, bees that got cut off from the hive? Drifter bees? What the fuck, Sam? How fucked up is global warming that we have drifter bees?" Dean yanked at his short, sandy hair in frustration and stared at the smooth white paint of Sam's ceiling. 

"I don't think, I don't think bee's are the problem here, Dean." Sam said gently and cast a furtive look at the mountain of homework over his desk. He wondered if 'my brother was having another gay panic' was a good excuse for not turning in his essay on the comparison of Britain's judiciary system versus America's. 

 

"No, the problem is my new hippie coworker who apparently fucks bees in his spare time."

Sam frowned, "I don't think he fucks the bees."

Dean looked at him incredulously, his mouth screwed up oddly, "Of course he doesn't fuck the bees! It's physically impossible to fuck a bee! You'd get stung or like, squash it!"

"Dean I'm not getting the problem. Did he annoy you? Did he offend you or something?" Sam said and Dean shook his head furtively. 

"Not even man, he's pretty funny actually, and really smart. Like, I teach physics, which is probably the most fucking confusing subject in the world, and yet I couldn't keep up with this dude. He speaks eight languages, eight! English isn't even his first language! His parents were religious freaks and made him speak enochian which is like, angel language or some shit, he didn't learn English till he went to school!" Dean looked at his brother and frowned, leaning up on his elbows so that he could see better the expression on the twenty-nine year old's face. 

"You seem to know a lot about this guy." Sam said gently and Dean nods frantically. 

"Yeah! The dude has like, no idea of social construct. He stood way to close and told me all this personal shit, but it was so, relaxed, it was as if it was all common knowledge. What type of weirdo shares his personal life with a stranger?" Dean said angrily and Sam considered how best to move forward. 

"Perhaps if you got to know him better, he wouldn't be such a stranger?"

Dean looked at him strangely for a moment before realisation dawned across his face, "I see what you're saying." 

Shock bled through Sam's veins, "You do?" It was unlike Dean to be so open about his sexuality, and Sam was suddenly proud of his brother for overcoming his mental roadblocks and being comfortable with himself-

"You want me to get Charlie to check out his background!"

Sam blanched, "No-Dean-that's not what I meant-"

"I know I know, because of the whole lawyer business you're trying to do you can't really say that so you're 'not' saying it-"

"No Dean really, I'm not saying to do that."

"I hear ya', I'm just gonna go phone Charlie, chat about, nothing incriminating, especially not the cute new theology professor-"

"You think he's cute?"

"Bye Sam! Thanks for the advice!"

Sam sat startled in the middle of his double bed, unaware of what possible advice he'd given. Sam looked towards the mountain of homework on the desk, and debated whether he should finish that or stop his older brother committing a felony. He sighed and went over to the desk, Dean was a big boy, and besides, what was another felony to Dean?

2.

The next time Dean brought it up, Sam was on the couch catching up on his latest favourite tv show, he knew, logically in his head, that reality tv was probably fake, as are most parts of the Kardashians, but there was something about the petty (but probably scripted) drama that made his own life seem a little less complicated. 

Dean slammed into their apartment, and stormed into the kitchen. Sam sat for a brief second, then paused the tv. And waited. 

Then waited so more. 

Dean came into the living room with a face like thunder and flung himself into the armchair across from the sofa. It's times like this that Dean would've gotten a beer, but Sam's therapist recommended not having any abusable substances in his apartment despite drink never being his drug of choice, Sam would've felt bad about the strict no alcohol rule if Dean hadn't embraced it whole-heartedly. Nowadays, Dean only drank if he was going out, or on special occasions, and even then he stuck to light beers. So instead of taking a sophisticated swig from a green bottle of target's finest, Sam's thirty-three year older brother was struggling with getting the straw into a cartoon of apple juice. 

"It's easier if you just-"

"Shut up, Sam."

Sam blinked, and stayed quiet for the six minutes-he counted-that it took for Dean to finally pierce the straw through and take an angry slurp of his apple juice. He looked like a pouty toddler, but Sam liked having shampoo without nair in it, so he didn't mention it. 

"So this douchebag-"

"Specify Dean, you hate everyone."

Dean rolled his eyes and took another noisy slurp, "Castiel. Right, so this asshole, shows up to work, again in his ridiculous tight pants-like I have no idea how he manages to fit his junk in there they're that tight, and a tie-dye tee shirt. And like, he looks like a friggin' tween. And does he ever brush his hair? Like, where's the professionalism, honestly?"

Sam bit his tongue and did not mention the time that Dean showed up to work in a pair of sweats and a tank top. In all fairness, he had been sick, and most of his students had enjoyed the view. 

"And so, like, I'm trying to be nice to him. And y'know, I tell him that maybe he should be more, y'know, teachery-"

"Like you." Sam supplied sarcastically, but his humour was ignored by Dean's vigorous nodding. 

"Hell yeah like me, my lectures have the most popular turn out. But the dude, he has these crazily intense blue eyes, and I'm talking blue, like, if the sky, and the ocean had a baby, and that baby was blue, then it would be that blue-"

"Wow." Sam hummed, "Vivid."

"I know right?" Dean agreed, then shook his head and continued, "And he literally trails him up and down my body, like, honestly, I felt violated."

Despite loving the fact that his older brother was experiencing his first real life gay crush, Sam felt momentarily concerned, "Violated how? Because sexual harassment is really not a joke Dean-"

Dean shook his head, "Nah the dude's a little intense but he's not like, a creep. But anyway, he does that and does this, little smirk, like he knows something but he isn't telling me? And I dunno man, it just got me riled up." Dean clenched his hand in the leather of the armchair and sagged into a more reclined position that the vicious upright posture he'd had before his mini rant, he took a long sip from his apple juice and said, "But do you know what I'm saying?"

Sam thought briefly how to tell the man that raised him during their parent's brief separation, the one who nursed him back to sobriety and was there for him when mom 'needed space' and fucked off for the few crucial weeks of Sam's recovery, that he'd gotten hot and bothered because some dude had checked him out. Sam and his brother were close, and he wondered how to tell his brother that honestly, it sounded to him like he was just horny. 

"I think," Sam swallowed and said, more of a question than a statement, "That you need to get to know him better?"

Dean shook his head and twisted sideways in his seat so that his legs hung off one end and his head the other, his apple juice hanging limply from the tips of his fingers, he'd been in that position so often that the chair had begun to sag sideways, as if it was waiting for the time that Dean would come back and ruin the structure even more with his reckless shifting. "Nah, see, Charlie checked everything out and the dude's got basically a clean record. I mean, he got arrested a few times, but other than that, he's clean. Like, the guy graduated from fuckin' Stanford."

The mention of the school that Sam had almost graduated from struck a chord in his heart, and he thought briefly of what happened to him there that he needed to take almost ten years off and go back to his degree at a less stressful school close to his family. "Stanford?"

Dean's face softened in sympathy, "Yeah, sorry buddy, I didn't-"

"Don't worry about it. I know of course that other people went to Stanford, it's a good school."

Dean snorted, "Well, according to Cas it was pretty fucking shitty, filled with rich kids and dickbag teachers, they offered him a job, probably a better paying one too, but he turned it down, so obviously, it's not that good."

"'Cas?'" Sam's eyebrows raised slightly, "I thought we didn't like 'Cas'?"

Dean blushed slight and squirmed, "Well I mean, he's not so bad. He's kinda funny. Plus, he was arrested for beating up some homophobe at a pride parade. Like, a year ago. Also, beating up some creep who was trying to make a move on an underage girl-his niece! Yeah he told me it was his niece and she was only like, fifteen or something, did you know he was a twin?"

Sam looked at him blankly, "I did not know that. So this guy, 'Cas', he's pretty liberal with his fists?"

Dean thought about it, sucking on the straw of his juice cartoon, Sam refrained from making immature jokes about how Dean would obviously rather sucking on something else, his brother's sexuality was a delicate matter, Sam would not risk the progress they'd made by demeaning it all for one crude blowjob joke. 

Okay, so he allowed himself the privilege of one quiet snicker disguised as a cough, but he was very subtle about it and nothing was damaged. 

"I dunno, I think it means that he's just a decent guy, I mean, I'd do the same. Wouldn't you?"

"Yeah probably."

"So yeah, that's it."

Sam looked at him incredulously, "You stormed in here like a hormonal teenager because you think the dude's a stand-up guy? Are you fucking serious?"

Dean flushed a brilliant red, "I mean, yeah."

"Well if you're done, Kim's just lost a diamond earring in the sea and she's really quite upset." 

 

3.

"So I took Cas out to lunch today."

Sam almost choked on his meatball. They were the kitchen, it's one of the sparse occasions that their busy schedules have actually allowed them to eat dinner together, Sam's homework load was relatively light and Dean had managed to grade his papers during a lesson in which his students had an exam. So there they were, eating dinner in their cramped but relatively cozy kitchen, when Dean suddenly burst forth with his first man date. 

"You took him out to lunch?" Sam repeated sceptically. 

Dean nodded, forking some spaghetti into his mouth, "Yeah, we went to Benny's. It was nice, Benny's started lighting candles on the tables, it was weird, but apparently it's something he's trying out."

Candles. Benny's. It sounds like a date. 

"You took him out to lunch...in what way?" Sam asked cautiously and Dean threw him a confused look. 

"Like a coworker treating the new guy to a meal at his favourite restaurant to get to know him better-kinda way." He said, as if that justified it, like it was common to take your friends out on a date just to 'get to know him better'.

Sam dismissed the urge to yell at his brother, or perhaps hit him with a plate, he pushed it down firmly and asked, patiently, "So what did you find out?"

"So you know he's a twin right? He's an identical twin. He showed me a picture but, like, I could tell which was was Cas. I don't know how, I just could. But that's not his only brother, he comes from a family of nine-imagine having nine siblings? But guess who his brother is?" Dean gushed, eyes bright with excitement. 

Sam chewed his food and said, obediently, "Who?"

"Gabriel!"

"Gabriel Novak, the philosophy teacher?"

"Yes!" Dean crowed, "And they all have weird angel names. Like, remember that weird catholic family in elementary school who's kid's names all started with 'J'?"

Sam nodded, "Yeah Jasper was in my year and Jeremiah was in yours."

"Well, like them. Only angels. Oh! And he served."

"Like, the army?" Sam asked and Dean nodded firmly. 

"Yeah, for four years in Afghanistan. Apparently his parents were really proud of him!" Dean looked like he wanted to clap his hands and write 'Mr. Dean Novak' over ever available surface. Sam knew that as the younger sibling it was his job to tease the life out of him for it, but Sam hadn't seen his brother this smitten since Lisa, and Dean was in his early twenties then and still thought he was straight. 

"It's an admirable thing to do." Sam agreed, "Dad'll like that."

"Why would Dad ever meet Cas?" Dean questioned, his face confused. 

Shit! Backtrack! Backtrack! "Uh-y'know, just incase you ever have a birthday party and like, he comes and dad comes." Nice save, Sammy, really smooth. 

"Yeah, yeah I get you. And oh, he has loads of tattoos, like, he took off his shirt to show me, his back is littered with them, it's so cool." Dean enthused. 

"He took off his shirt?" Sam questioned, an eyebrow raised. 

"Yeah, he has these huge angel wings inked onto his spine and they take up his entire back. They're awesome Sammy!"

Sam nodded amicably, "Sounds awesome Dean. So, you and him are friends now?"

Dean nodded vigorously, "Yeah man! Of course! He's actually really funny. He's so witty, my sides actually hurt from laughing. I should introduce you to him, he's really cool."

"Yeah, sure. Bring him round some time."

Dean scoffed, "I can't just bring him round! That'd look desperate! I want him to think I'm cool, y'know? I can't be begging him to come round, he has a life."

"Of course." Sam said dryly, "Because if you invite him round for dinner then he might push you over in the playground and steal your legos."

Dean huffed loudly enough for it to be audible, "You don't have to be a dick."

Sam regarded his older brother and rolled his eyes subtly, "Yeah no, you're right," he lied through his teeth, "You don't want him to think you're weird. You should just take him out for lunch again some time."

Dean nodded as he stood up to gather their plates and but them by the sink, "Yeah, I think we're actually going to grab a burger after we go see the new Star Trek film on Friday. Hey, do you wanna come?"

Did Sam wanna come and third wheel his brother and the man his brother was 'not' dating? He wanted that as much as he wanted to go back to rehab.

"I think I'm busy that night, I think I have plans with Jess." Even the sound of her name made him blush and he ducked his head slightly. 

"Ooh!" Dean cooed, forgetting about the dishes and sliding into the seat opposite him again at the table, "Is Jess the cute law student in your class? The other 'mature' student."

"Fuck off with the 'mature' student bullshit, I'm twenty-nine. And yes, that's Jess. She went volunteering for a few years that's why she's starting late, obviously, that's a very different reason to my reason for starting late..." Sam trailed off bitterly, thinking of the shiny golden woman who was the complete opposite from the fiery dark haired girl that led him astray during his first year. 

"None of that." Dean snapped, "What happened, happened, and you got clean. Okay? That's what matters. Fuck the rest of it."

"Yeah," Sam muttered, feeling only slightly like a disappointment, "I guess."

"Tell me about Jess, she's hot. I remember her being hot-she took a physics class last year-"

"That's creepy, y'know."

"Shuddup, just fill me in, Sammy."

Sam grinned, and let himself be the one gushing about a crush for a while. 

**************************************************

4.

Sam was having a bad day. Usually, when this happens, he stayed quiet in his room and didn't move from there until he's sure Dean's gone, so that he didn't have to look his older brother in the eye and think about how badly he hurt him. However, his therapist recently recommended that whenever Sam gets into one of his 'funks' that he and Dean should go and do something, and like everything else related to Sam's wellbeing, Dean took on that responsibility with great dignity. 

Which is why they're there, at the supermarket, Sam was bundled into a huge grey zip-up hoodie that definitely belonged to Dean and was sullenly pushing the trolley as Dean flitted about in front, holding a list of things they need and scowling at all the brands because they confused him with their different labels. 

Sam really should've been paying more attention to his older brother, but instead he was listening to the top forty music being played over the intercom and didn't realise that Dean's stopped dramatically in front of him until he ran the cart into the backs of his legs. 

"Cas! Hi!" 

Sam had never heard his brother sound that strangled in his life and his eyes shot up from the floor to see the man that's been making Dean lose it for the past couple weeks. Sam's never been attracted to guys, apart from that brief week during his first time in college that he'll never mention ever again, but the dude in front of him is clearly attractive. He's tall, not as tall as Sam but who is, to be fair? He's got that scruffy, dark haired thing that Dean's always liked and a pair of the brightest eyes that Sam's ever seen. 

"Hello, Dean." His voice is probably the deepest that Sam had ever heard, and when the man, Cas, turned his eyes to him, Sam feels a little star struck. "Hello." 

"Hey, man." Sam gave an awkward wave and it seems to appease the darker haired man, who then turned back to a horrified looking Dean. 

"I wasn't aware that you were married!" 

Dean makes an almost inhuman like sound and Sam was briefly concerned that his brother was going to need legitimate medical help, "That's cause I'm not! Married-that is! That's Sam-my brother. He's my brother Sam!" Dean choked out, blushing bright red and crumpling the list in his fist. Sam had seen his brother pick up countless women, and he'd always been suave and funny and cool, never this stuttering dramatic mess. It was kinda funny, and Sam was definitely going to make fun of him later when Dean came to his senses and finally banged the guy. 

Castiel seemed somewhat amused and raised his eyebrows slightly, "A pleasure to make your acquaintance, Dean's brother, Sam, I'm Castiel, a coworker of your sibling." He said pleasantly, bowing slightly and Sam cast a glance at his constipated looking brother. 

"Yeah, trust me, I've heard all about you." Sam joked and Dean fired him a betrayed glance that conveyed how much it was going to hurt whenever Dean got his revenge. 

"Ah!" Castiel said, sounding pleased, "I've heard a lot about you too, Dean's very proud of his brother, I wish I was as close to my brothers as Dean and you seem to be."

"How many brothers is it you have, Cas?" Sam asked politely, and the older man's eyebrows lifted slightly at the nickname but he didn't comment. 

"Ah, I'm the youngest of nine, unfortunately. They're all very protective, they consider me to be, 'easily led'," he did the little air quotation mark's hand gesture with the hand not carrying the basket and smiles awkwardly. Sam thought of his older brother Dean, trying to seduce the youngest brother of nine, older, bigger men. He stifled a giggle in the palm of his hand. 

There was a brief moment of silence in which all that could be heard is the tinny music and the desperate sound of Dean's panicked wheezing. 

"Well, I'd best be going, I've got quite a few papers to grade. Are we still on for tomorrow's lunch Dean?" Cas inquired earnestly, clearly desperate to get away from the odd band of freaks that accosted him in the supermarket and Sam's pretty sure that Dean almost broke his neck nodding. 

"Yeah! Of course! I'll pick you up outside your classroom like usual, we'll go to Benny's. It'll be chill, it'll be cool-legit." 

Sam had never heard Dean say any of those words ever, in any context, and Castiel's eyebrows shot a little higher on his forehead. If they went any higher it's possible that they could actually climb into his hairline and establish a life there. 

Dean was holding onto the trolley now, visibly red and grinning a little too forcibly. 

"Right, of course. I'll just be, going then?" Cas held up the free hand in an awkward wave and ducked back down the isle he'd been walking up. Dean was definitely checking his ass out as he walked away and once he disappears from sight he started fanning himself frantically, letting out a huge sigh of relief. 

"That was fine? Wasn't it, I mean, how did I sound? Was I cool?" Dean begged his brother, sounding ridiculous high-pitched. Sam looked closer and seen legitimate beads of sweat of his older brother's forehead. 

"Yeah." Sam said dryly, "'Legit.'"

5.

They were driving home from mom's, and it was tense. It's always tense coming home from mom's because she believes Sam should be home with her, not in school and definitely not dating a good catholic girl like Jess. It did nothing but remind him that he was a worthless fuck-up and really they should have let him die the first time he overdosed. 

The car was quiet, save for the drumming of Dean's fingers against the steering wheel. He'd been antsy all night, more so than usual, and even mom picked up on his restlessness. 

"So," Dean started, then stopped abruptly, "You wanna talk about how you're, I dunno, feeling?"

Sam glanced at him, "What?"

Dean shrugged, glancing away from the road and looking at him in concern, "You always come outta there like, I don't know, like, it's a 'bad' day. And I know, mom can be hard."

"You have no idea what mom can be like." 

Dean laughed mirthlessly, "Dude, I'm fuckin' gay, I know exactly what mom's like."

Sam looked at him sharply, "Dean,"

"Okay, yeah I'm admitting it. Now. Okay. I'm gay. So talk to me man, I'm talking to you."

Sam sighed and leaned forward in his seat, "I dunno. She started about Jess and I know, okay? I know I shouldn't be dating her. But she knows about it all, about the drugs and about Ruby and about the hospital stay and y'know what, she doesn't care! So mom should just-"

"Let it go."

"Yes!" Sam pointed at him, and grinned without humour, "I love mom, God do I love mom. She's 'mom', but really, she needs to know that I know I'm a fuck-up, and I'm trying to work past that."

"Hey!" Dean said sharply, "None of that."

"None of what?"

"You're not a fuck-up, Jesus Sam. Just because you fucked-up, doesn't mean you're a fuck-up. And look at you now, two years sober, you're back in school, you have a girlfriend, mom's just worried because she's so far away, and you know what she's like when she's worried."

"Yeah, she's an asshole."

Dean snorted, "Yeah, she is an asshole. But she's our mom and she's worried. So just, put up with it and rant to me, because you know that I'm y'know, what's the goofy thing Doctor Mosley calls me?"

Sam laughed a little, "My 'security blanket'" 

Dean nodded vigorously, "Yeah that. Let me be your blanket, okay? And I'll talk to mom, she needs to lay off."

"I can handle mom."

"You shouldn't handle mom, okay? You're supposed to come out of there feeling the warm and fuzzies, you're not getting the warm and fuzzies anymore." Dean said fiercely and reached out, squeezing Sam's arm. 

"Dean, I haven't felt warm and fuzzy in a long time. Not-not properly. Not since, Ruby." Sam confessed and his eyes were wet, he looked to the darkness of the roof and bit his lip, "Somedays I worry I'm not ever going to get better."

Dean's quiet for a long time, and Sam almost began to believe he'd said the wrong thing when Dean's voice finally returned, "When you first moved in, I thought maybe, I thought maybe that this was you now, quieter, just, less. But now, Jesus Sam, how can you not see it? You don't stay in your room twenty-four/seven. You go to school, everyday. And the days you don't have school, you still get out of bed. You go see Jess, you go for a walk. Sam, you're so different to who you were three years ago, you're not even the same person. Just because you're not, immediately better, doesn't mean you're not ever going to get better, you need to have patience, and faith in yourself, stop giving yourself a hard time about everything."

Sam doesn't know how to respond, so he doesn't. And the next ten minutes passed in absolute silence, even the tapping of Dean's fingers having slowed down until they'd eventually stopped. 

"So I think I like Cas, like, want to be with him, like him." Dean said, as casually as he could despite the fact that he was basically eating the steering wheel. 

Sam snorts, and wipes at his wet eyes, "Jesus Dean, really? You think?"

Dean waved a dismissive hand at his brother and scowled, "Haha, you're hilarious. Seriously man, what do I do?"

"You've been basically dating him, just I dunno, make a move. Kiss him or something." Sam suggested, and Dean flicked his eyes to him. 

"You think so, that doesn't, ah, weird you out of anything? The fact that he's a dude?"

Sam looked at him incredulously, "Dude? You seriously think I'm gonna judge you, cause he's a dude? I'm a depressed ex-crack addict, no, I'm not going to judge you for wanting a stable relationship with a guy. Besides, I knew you were gay."

"I know you knew, but like, there's a difference between knowing and witnessing it."

Sam's face folded in disgust, "Dude I'm not gonna sit around and watch you fuck him-"

"Jesus Sam! I meant like, if he hung around the apartment or something, if we like, sat together on the sofa, would it make you uncomfortable?" Dean said and his voice was impossibly small, Sam rolled his eyes. 

"No, Dean. It wouldn't make me uncomfortable if you wanted to cuddle your boyfriend on the couch." He said dryly and Dean shook his head. 

"I don't 'cuddle'."

"Whatever man, I don't care that he's a dude, okay? I'm happy for you. Just please, do something about it."

Dean nodded, more to himself than anyone else, "Okay, yeah. I will." He stared straight ahead at the road and said, with his voice tight, "You know I love you."

"Dean are you, crying?!"

"Sam!"

"Yeah, okay man, I love you too. Jesus. Just stop crying, what happened to the no-chick flick moments."

Dean sniggered wetly, "Yeah well, I just 'came out', I'm allowed a chick-flick moment."

"Is it over now?"

"Yeah, it's over." Dean's fingers fumbled with the radio and he grinned whenever AC/DC filtered through the speakers. Sam looked at him, and together, they broke into the chorus. 

+1

"Hey Dean? You in?" Sam chucked his keys on the side table and walks into the house, he figured his brother is in from the music blaring loudly from his room. Sam headed straight towards it, Jess had been acting weird and he wants Dean's opinion on what he should do. 

He flung open the door and shrieked in the most unmanly way possible. 

"Sam!" Dean scrambled to get the covers over both him and Cas but it was tricky whenever he was atop of him and they were, ah, 'attached'.

"Shit, dude," he held one hand over his eyes and backed out of the room, "I'm so sorry-holy shit."

"Get out!" Dean yelled and Sam turned around and headed straight for the front door, grabbing his forgotten keys as he did so. 

Maybe he'll just go talk to Jess. Address the problem straight on. 

Yeah. He'll do that. Maybe he'll spend the night. A couple of nights. 

A week, a month. 

Maybe they should talk about moving in together. Sam feels he's ready, very ready. And besides, he doesn't need any of his stuff, he'll just go to Jess' and never come back. 

Ever. 

Jesus. 

Cas' tan went the whole way down. 

THE END

**Author's Note:**

> Ah sorry I've had this idea in my head for a while and yeah it's not so great but it's 4.36 am and I've got about three things on the go ATM! Please read and review I love you all!
> 
> -YtC


End file.
